


The Original (Fontcest Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Classic Fontcest drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Biting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a poll about how my drabbles should be organized. The results were pretty heavily for breaking up my drabbles by ship. I want to say I'll go back and break out the old ones into the new system, but.... I know myself. I still haven't posted all the asks from Tumblr. T_T I will probably always be biased towards spending my time on new content. But from here on out, at least, I'll post drabbles by ship, with additional warnings by chapter. I hope that makes life a little easier for you all! <3
> 
> This is the next 100 twitter follower drabble. And it's countdown time! This is the 3rd most popular kink with the 3rd most popular ship. Only two more to go!

“Sans! Look!” Papyrus thrust an open book into Sans’s face. Sans blinked at it, unprepared for reading at... 5:30 in the morning. 

“What is it, Papyrus?” He asked, voice rough from sleep. As he had hoped, Papyrus turned the pages back to himself and read them to Sans. 

“Sometimes, to show his dominance and initiate the encounter, the male will bite the female, holding her in place as he mounts her.”

“Okay.” Sans stared at his brother with dismay. Was he upset? That might seem mean, but it wasn’t enough to hurt her, usually. And at least none of those species ate their partner after sex. He was not going to tell Papyrus about that. 

“I want to do it.” 

“I’m sorry—what?” Sans woke up real fast after that. Sitting up, he was able to look Papyrus in the sockets over the book. 

“You want to bite me? And can I mention that we are both male. And are not mating. Because we can’t. Because we are both male.”

“Sans,” Papyrus huffed and sat back on his heels. “I know all that, but so what. I’m sure it’s okay to do it if we aren’t actually mating.” 

Sans understood that, but his only hope to get his brother off this topic had been based on technicalities. That had failed, so now he was stuck. He was never able to turn down Papyrus once he got excited about something. His enthusiasm was too cute to deny. 

“So you’re going to bite me,” he stared, giving in to the inevitable. 

“Of course not! That’s far too risky!” Papyrus waved his hands in front of him. 

“I want you to bite me.” 

“No!” Sans snapped, horrified. He could never hurt Papyrus like that. Papyrus three his hands up, letting them fall to his lap with the book still carefully held open to the page.

“Why not? It’s not like you’ll have any intent to hurt me.”

“I know, but that’s still...still... it’s much too...” Sans blushed deeply. It still felt like being too rough with his precious brother, but that didn’t stop his body from warming. 

“It’s fine,” Papyrus put the book aside and leaned forward towards Sans. “I will tell you if it hurts too much or I don’t like it.”

With that, he kissed Sans, which really wasn’t fair. Sans kissed him back, trying to think of an argument Papyrus would accept. He was stubborn, but reasonable, usually. 

Not that Sans had a chance to make any further arguments. Papyrus sat back just enough to pull his shirt off and set it aside. Sans eyed the graceful curve of his ribs and wondered, despite all good sense, what it would feel like to bite down on them. 

“Come on, Sans,” Papyrus pleaded, positioning himself and his unreasonably sexy rib cage on top of Sans’s legs. Sans flushed and ran his tongue over his teeth. Where did he even start? He would just bite down very lightly. Was he actually doing this. 

Papyrus leaned forward and put his clavicle in Sans’s face. Sans eyed it warily, licking his teeth again. Inching forward, he touched his tongue to Papyrus. Papyrus moaned and leaned further, increasing the contact. Sans flushed, licking along the bone as he tried to rally his courage to involve his teeth. 

It was obvious that Papyrus was enjoying the attention, but he kept nudging forward, as if to remind Sans why they were there. He knew what Papyrus wanted, but he hadn’t managed to get himself to do it. With enough nudging, however, he gave in and put his teeth around the clavicle. Papyrus froze, though Sans could feel him trembling with anticipation. 

Extinguishing his eyelights, Sans applied the barest bit of pressure. Papyrus moaned loudly, startling him into increasing the pressure. Panicked, Sans drew his skull back and searched Papyrus’s face for any sign of pain. 

“Oh, Sans,” Papyrus moaned, instead, making the most wanton face Sans had ever seen. Sans’s arousal burst to life, magic forming around his pelvis as his face heated to a thousand degrees. 

“You… liked that…?” Sans asked, his voice much huskier than before. Papyrus gave him a heated look and laid over his body, his skull tipped back to present his cervical vertebrae. Sans hardly felt in control of his body as he stretched his skull forward and closed his teeth around the delicate vertebrae. He bit down softly, increasing the pressure as Papyrus moaned and rocked against him. 

“I love it,” Papyrus whimpered. Sans let go and licked the spot, which Papyrus seemed to enjoy just as much. Sans found himself wanting more of that feeling, his brother’s bones beneath his teeth. He went for Papyrus’s scapula next, whis Papyrus clearly didn’t mind at all. 

Okay, so maybe there was something to trying new things. 


	2. Grounded - RebornTale Fontcest, yandere Sans, mutilation, confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late to change his mind.
> 
> Warnings: yandere Sans, mutilation, confinement, angst, depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to [this horrible thing](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/47637643).

“Look who it is,” Sans’s voice floated out to Papyrus and froze him in place. He looked into the shadows the voice had come from, and just barely caught the white curve of a skull. 

“Going somewhere?”

“N—no!” Papyrus waved his hands, wings tucking tightly to his body, “I was just stretching my wings.” 

He forced them outwards, spreading them to the edges of the cave walls. It was painful to have them open and not be able to actually use them. 

“They’re beautiful,” Sans said, stepping into the lit area. His eyelights were glued to the golden feathers. 

“Th—thank you...” Papyrus flushed and pulled the wings back in. He didn’t like the way Sans was staring. 

“You’re welcome.” Sans walked up and reached out. His fingers combed through the feathers. It felt like a threat. 

“Beautiful...”

—-

“Sans! No!” 

“Stop struggling! If you can’t be trusted to make the right decision, I’ll make it for you.”

“No no no.... please!” Papyrus wailed as Sans’s bone cut through the line of feathers on the outer edge of his wing. It didn’t hurt, but watching the tips of the feathers drift to the stone floor was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. 

“It’s for your own good,” Sans said softly as Papyrus began to sob. He stroked Papyrus’s skull before shifting his weight and reaching for the other one. 

Even though he couldn’t possibly fly with one wing already cut, Papyrus tried to move it away from him. It didn't do any good. Sans was kneeling on his back, knee grinding against his vertebrae. He grabbed Papyrus's wing above the joint, squeezing harshly. The demon's back claws scraped at his legs, drawing marrow. It was nothing compared to seeing the flight feathers of his other wing severed.

All of his strength left his body, and he went limp. Only his sobs moved his body. He knew Sans could be cruel, but this was too much. He curled his arms over his face and cried into them when Sans got off of him, giving him back the freedom to move.

But not to fly.

"Why?" he sniffled. The cave echoed with the faint clicking of Sans's clawed feet. A soft touch landed against Papyrus's spine and traced down the bumps of his processes.

"Because you were going to leave me. You were going to go out into that horrible world and get hurt or worse."

He crouched down and pulled Papyrus's face up out of his arms with both of his hands. The gentle stroking remained along his back. Papyrus let his gaze be guided up until it reached Sans's sockets. His intense look scared Papyrus. Sans had just done something horrible, hurting Papyrus deeply.

And he looked hungry.

\--

"Yo! Papyrus!" Papyrus watched Undyne's reflection jog up in the still water of the pool. He was perched on a boulder, knees drawn up, arms folded over them, and chin resting on top of it all. There wasn't any drive in him to look up and see his friend in the flesh. He was already dreading what he knew she would say.

"I finally found you! It's been forever. You alone over there?" she called, voice lowered slightly as she reached the edge of the pool of water.

"Yeah," Papyrus responded, trying not to notice her wings in the reflection.

"Perfect! Let's get you out of there."

There it was. She had always wanted him to leave Sans, and she was right. He should have. Now it was too late, and he was trapped.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She spread her wings, and, with a strong flap, propelled herself over the barrier to land next to him.

"I can't leave." He felt like crying when he said it that plainly, but there were no tears left. His soul was hollowed out.

"Why not?" Undyne demanded, kneeling in front of him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "You look awful. He's bad for you. You need to leave."

"I can't!" Papyrus yelled, shrugging off her touch and standing. Undyne took a stumbling step backwards, just barely managing to stay upright and out of the water. "I can't!"

He spread his wings and let her see for herself, finally looking at her face. She was surprised, but her gaze quickly turned critical as she looked him over from wing tip to wing tip, or what was left of them. Horror slowly took over her expression as she noticed the flat ends of the feathers.

"He didn't..." she whispered.

"H did! And now I'm--I'm--" he couldn't say it, hiccups interrupting the words before deep, wracking sobs came up. Apparently he still had some tears to cry.

Undyne quickly gathered him into her arms, hugging him tightly as his knees tried to go out. His wings drooped, sagging slowly back into their folded position. It might have been better to loose them all together. Then he wouldn't have the urge to flap them and try. He had, and had failed.

"That bastard. I'm going to hunt him down," Undyne said savagely, and he could feel her shaking. He didn't say anything to dissuade her.

He couldn't bring himself to defend Sans anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> I exist on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy), and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/idek_uggy). ^_^


End file.
